Necarasso Cryssesa
Classification and Dialects Necarasso Cryssesa is not based on any natural or constructed languages. Phonology Consonants note: */sj/ -> ʃ; /tj/ -> tʃ; /ɹj/ -> /j/ */si/ -> ʃi; /ti/ -> tʃi *phonemes with asterisks cannot occur word-initially *unvoiced consonants are aspirated Vowels note: *e and ɛː are allophonic *o and ɔː are allophonic *long vowels for /e/, /a/, and /o/ occur word-finally, or before a vowel, approximant, or lateral fricative Phonotactics The basic form for a word is usually C_0(NC)*N_t. C_0 is a consonant, N is short for AVA (A, in turn, is an approximant or a nasal) and N_t is an ending. The only permitted endings (accounting for palatalization) are -a, -e, -i, -o, -as, -es, -is, -os, -ys, -an, -en, -on, -yn, -ja, -jo, -jas, -jos, -jan, -jon, -ass, -ess, -yss, -erss, -el, -yl, -ad, and -yd. Writing System * * devoiced word-finally Grammar Nouns Nouns are declined by number and case. Number declensions Number declensions are applied before case declensions. Case declensions Oblique case is marked by changing the final consonant to , or adding <-n> to a vowel-final word. Noun constructs Constructs (nerillyr; sing. neri) can substitute certain postpositional phrases. There are fourteen such constructs in the language. Verbs Verbs follow one of five conjugation patterns. Because the full conjugation tables are large (they can be accessed here), this entry will give the patterns used to create such tables. Indicative mood The nine endings for verbs ending in -ad are: -a, -es, -e, -an, -esen, -en, -ess, -er, -i (corresponding to 1SG, 2SG, 3SG, 1DU, 2DU, 3DU, 1PL, 2PL, 3PL, respectively) The nine endings for -yd verbs can be generated from this transformation on the final vowel: a <-> e; i <-> o. Therefore, they are: -e, -as, -a, -en, ''-esan'', -an, -ass, -ar, -o These endings are used in the indicative mood. Verbs ending in -ead or -ayd may result in double vowels. Separate them with . Subjunctive mood An infix is placed between the verb stem and the person-number ending. It is <-en-> for -ad verbs and <-es-> for -yd verbs. For the dual number and verbs not ending in -ayd, the three endings instead are -era, -eres, and -ere (for -ad verbs) or -ere, -eras, -era (for -yd verbs). For those ending in -ayd, only the second-person dual ending is changed (to -enas). Imperative mood '-ad verbs:' Singular and plural: the <-en-> infix is replaced with <-ent-> Dual: the of the ending is changed to '-yd verbs:' Singular and plural: the <-es-> infix is replaced with <-et->, but in the first-person singular the infix is instead <-ep-> Dual: the of the ending is changed to , but in the first-person, the <-es-> infix is also <-ep> '-ayd verbs:' The <-es-> infix is replaced with <-et->, but in the first-person singular, first-person dual, and second-person dual, the infix is instead <-ep->. Interrogative mood Verbs not ending in -ead or -ayd: Same as indicative '-ead verbs:' First person singular and dual: -ea -> -ia; -ean -> -ian Third-person plural: -ei -> -i '-ayd verbs:' First person singular and dual: -ae -> -ie, -aen -> -ien Second-person dual: -aesan -> -iesan Third-person plural: -ao -> io Essyd (to exist) The verb essyd (to exist) conjugates irregularly: * indicative: ve, ves, vella, ven, vesen, vellan, veass, vellar, von * subjunctive: vese, vesas, vellesa, vesen, vesenes, vellesan, vehesass, vellesar, veson * imperative: vepe, vetas, velleta, vepen, vepenes, velletan, vehetass, velletar, veton * interrogative: ce, ces, cella, cen, cesen, cellan, ceass, cellar, gon Syntax Lexicon Example text Category:Languages